suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Desperatio
Desperatio '(デスペラティオ, ''Desuperatio) is a Carillon/Dug Weapon that was co-owned by the Orlandry Merchants Guild and the Guardian Wings Military. Its current wielder was Nopht Keh Desperatio until it got lost it on the surface, during Chtholly's last stand. Background 'Desperatio i's an 'A' ranked Carillon/Dug Weapon that was originally created by the Emnetwiht race over 500 years ago. Due to its nature as a 'Kin-slayer,' it was presumably used to kill fellow Emnetwiht humans during the War with the Poteau and the Destruction of the Surface. 500 years later, Desperatio was re-discovered during an excavation by a group of salvagers and was co-owned by the Orlandry Merchants Guild and the Guardian Wings Military. It used to be owned by Nopht Keh Desperatio who used it to protect the crew of the Saxifraga, the surface salvaging team that she was originally assigned to along with her best friend, Rhantolk Ytri Historia. It was later tuned by Willem Kmetsch to make it conform better with Nopht. During the Surface Recovery Mission, Desperatio became lost when Chtholly took it to use in her final stand against a huge group of Timere. Desperatio can be still located on the Surface, even now. History '''Desperatio was originally created by the Emnetwiht race over 500 years ago. It was used by the Emnetwijts to kill fellow humans and beasts during the War with the Poteau and the Destruction of the Surface. 500 years later, Desperatio was re-discovered during an excavation by a group of salvagers and was taken back to Règles Aile, where it was tested and became co-owned by the Orlandry Merchants Guild and the Guardian Wings Military for use in their anti-beast battles. After being handed down and used by various fairy soldiers, it became owned by the Leprechaun, Nopht Keh Desperatio who was assigned to protect the crew of the Saxifraga, the surface salvaging team along with her best friend, Rhantolk Ytri Historia. During one particular mission, the Saxifraga was shot down and crash-landed on the Surface. The crew survived, however, while waiting to be rescued, Nopht was forced to used Desperatio to protect the crew from various beast attacks. Later on, when the rescue team arrived along with Willem Kmetsch, Chtholly Nota Seniorious and Nephren Ruq Insania, Desperatio was tuned by Willem Kmetsch to make it conform better with Nopht. A couple of days later, Nopht was forced into battle against a large group of Timere who were woken up by Elq Hrqstn's awakening. As the Plantaginista took off, Nopht battled as hard as she could to destroy all the Timere latching onto the airship. However, she ended up badly injured as a result. As she was lying down in pain, Desperatio was picked up by a heavily mentally disintegrated Chtholly Nota Seniorious. Desperate Nopht's pleas for her stop, live and find happiness for herself, Chtholly declared that there was no need as she was already "The Happiness Girl in the World''Suka Suka Anime - Episode 12"'' and flew off to save the falling Willem and Nephren. On that day in December 437, Desperatio vanished in a battle on the surface when Chtholly used in her final stand to protect Willem and Nephren from a huge group of Timere. Currently, Desperatio can be still located on the Surface even now, however, whether its in usable shape is still debatable. Physical Composition Desperatio was a long crimson red broadsword that was comprised of random multiple shining talismans. When combined, the talismans glowed a red color when activated with Nopht's Venenum and could unleash devastating red blasts that can slice a Sky Island in half. A unique design feature of this blade is that it has a black handle with 2 spikes protruding from each of its sides. Special Abilities Desperatio is known as the 'Kin-Slayer' meaning that it has been used to kill lots of Emnetwiht humans in the past. However, it can hardly be used for any other purposes besides that. However, Desperatio has a moderate effect on creatures who have physiologies that are close to human ones (like Ogres and so on,) and it has an outstanding effect against who have human cores themselves. In other words, in Anti combat, it flourishes as a purely very awesome sword. Known Wielders of Desperatio *Unnamed Brave *Nopht Keh Desperatio - A young red-haired Leprechaun Fairy Soldier who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She was previously stationed with the Surface Survey team with Rhantolk Ytri Historia. *Chtholly Nota Seniorious - A young blue-haired fairy who temporarily wields Desperatio during her last stand-off on the surface. Known Victims of Desperatio *Countless beasts. Trivia * The name ‘Desperatio’ is in itself a Latin term that means 'hopelessness, foolhardiness or despair.' References Navigation Category:Carillons Category:Dug Weapons